Rusty
Rusty is the stupid, but determined 10-year-old main protagonist of the Pokémon Rusty series. He wants to be the greatest Pokémon Trainer, but is described as the very worst. His hometown is Beige Town. Personality Rusty seems to hate school, math, and getting a job. His dream is to become a great Pokémon Trainer like his hero, Red, whom he follows on Twitter. He has low intelligence and seems to know little, if anything about Pokémon at all; often getting his Pokémon killed. He is greatly inspired by Red; even naming his Kakuna "Pikachu" after his hero's favorite Pokemon. Rusty made a cameo appearance at the end of the One Million Subscribers special of Dorkly, after the events of the previous episode. He congratulates Dorkly for the 1,000,000 subscribers and that he never caught a subscriber. He then assures the viewer that he is still training. After this, the camera zooms out and it is seen that he is in jail and seems to be sexually abused by his cell mate. However, things changed when the perfect Bidoof started searching for Rusty. Once it found him, the two escaped together since it made a hole in the prison wall, allowing everyone to escape. His only known family are his mother, father, and deceased grandfather. Despite them being relatives and often showing compassion on him, Rusty does not appear to return this love and is unafraid to subject them to cruelties, such as capturing the ghost of his grandfather into a Pokéball. These cruelties are less harsh than what he gives to his own Pokémon, as he did make an effort to take his injured father to a Pokemon Center. Despite being stupid, he sometimes has brilliant ideas which actually work, such as capturing his father in a Pokéball to save his life by bringing him to a Pokemon center, following a Team Rocket truck to reach their headquarters and searching the backdoor entrance of Viridian Gym when it is under siege. Pokemon Rusty has been seen with many Pokémon, many with very powerful levels, and always higher than 100 Here's a full list: *'Zubat:' Rusty had 12 zubats in his possession, but 10 of them were released by Team Rocket grunts, and 1 drowned while Rusty tried to make it Surf. The last one was seen fainting while fighting the EV Trainer's Clefairy. *'Bidoof:' Rusty has a large number of Bidoofs, about 26. 16 of them died because they where put in 1 Pokéball. One was accidentally thrown down a cliff, another was shot by a Team Rocket grunt, and another one, named Pikatwo, burned to death from a fire (Rusty had only thought it was evolving). The rest of his Bidoofs died from being run over by a Team Rocket truck. However, the perfect Bidoof survived. It later found Rusty in the jail, calling him "father" and revealing that it can actually talk. Together, they escaped the jail, allowing other inmates to escape as well. Rusty nicknamed the perfect Bidoof "Peanut Butter". *'Spearow:' Rusty sent out a Spearow at the Battlehaus when trying a coaster battle, but it died because "flying types are weak against rollercoasters". *'Pikachu (Kakuna):' "Pikachu" was Rusty's first Pokémon, named after Red's favorite Pokémon. It evolved into a Beedrill when a Team Rocket grunt touched it out of pure happiness because Rusty was making it miserable. Rusty thought it evolved to save him, but it stabbed him in the face and left with the Team Rocket grunts. It later tried to shoot him with a gun trying to kill him. After he was burned by Red's Charizard, he seemed to have survived the fire because "no flame burns harder than his fury", escaped, and became the new head of Team Rocket. *'Burbasaur:' Rusty actually managed to catch a Burbasaur, which is very rare, but it had a birth defect, and died. Despite its death, Rusty's Bulbasaur returned in Episode 17: The Elite Four, where it battled Agatha's Gengar. *'Vanillite:' Rusty sent out a Vanillite against Blaine's Growlithe, but it died from a flamethrower attack. *'Venomoth:' Rusty's Venomoth was incinerated by the Growlithe's flamethrower. It appeared again in the Pokemon Tower as a ghost. *'Cubone:' Rusty sent out a Cubone as his final Pokémon against Blaine, but it died from Growlithe's bite. It appeared again in the Pokemon Tower as a ghost. *'Pidgey:' Rusty sent out a Pidgey to carry him over a tree, but it flew away and never came back. *'Paras:' Rusty sent out a Paras (which he calls Mushroom Bug) to use flash, thinking it would remove the tree. It's one of the few Pokémon that didn't die in that episode and is shown obeying Rusty's orders. *'Geodude:' Rusty's Geodude was intended to be used to throw Rusty over the tree, but it bashed his head into the trunk. *'Snorlax:' Rusty caught a Snorlax that his father's car crashed into, but the crash made it paralyzed, and it could never move again, despite all his other Pokemon and his dad being healed completely. However, he does buy a beret for it at the Celadon Mall. He also uses a Snorlax in Battlehaus which may be the same one.This Snorlax seems to be one of Rusty's strongest Pokémon level-wise being at level 22. *'Politoed:' Rusty used a Politoed in a Battlehaus battle but it was crushed to death by Snorlax. *'Machoke:' Rusty used a Machoke in a Battlehaus battle but it, along with Politoed was crushed to death by Snorlax. *'Koffing:' Rusty used a Koffing in a Battlehaus battle but it, along with Politoed and Machoke, was crushed to death by Snorlax. *'Tentacool:' Rusty apparently had a Tentacool who died because Rusty electrocuted him, thinking Tentacool was an Electric type and plugging him into an electric outlet. Tentacool appeared in the Pokémon Tower as a ghost and revealed this. *'Grimer:' It also appeared in the Pokémon tower as a ghost and revealed Rusty had drowned him in the sewage from his bathtub thinking his Grimer was a legendary Pokémon "bird" and that it only needed to be cleaned. Trivia * He seems to have a tendency to buy things he doesn't need, as seen in Celadon City Mall. * He uses Twitter. * He wants has a similar name to that of a metal object affected by rust. Category:Rusty Category:Recurring Characters Category:Team Rocket Category:Humans Category:Trainers Category:Episode 2: Rusty's Rival Category:Episode 1: The Journey Begins Category:Episode 3: Team Rocket Category:Characters [Town